


Confession

by scissorsandstatice



Series: Ereri Week 2015 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Caught in the Act, Ereri Week 2015, Harvest Moon AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scissorsandstatice/pseuds/scissorsandstatice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren overhears Levi talking to his cow.</p>
<p>Harvest Moon AU. For day three of ereri week, based on the prompt "caught in the act."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

The sun was already sinking low on the horizon when Eren finally finished watering the last of the crops. He straightened up with his hands on his hips and surveyed the wide expanse of the fields. The autumn season promised a bountiful harvest this year, and the young farmer couldn’t wait for the delicious meals he’d be able to create with his homegrown vegetables. Of course, he would have to hand much of the crop over to be shipped out for sale, but there would be enough left over to last quite a few suppers. He stepped carefully through the mix of vines and unripe yams sprawled across the soil with the watering can clanking quietly against his thigh.

Eren expected Levi would be in the barn by now. Maria was pregnant with her first calf and due quite soon, so the animal shipper had begun visiting the farm once every few days to make sure she remained healthy. The thought of seeing Levi again, despite meeting with him only two days prior, sent butterflies aflutter in his stomach and lips twitching upward into a faint smile. Levi probably found him annoying; he was always wanting to talk and pestering him with questions and bringing him useless gifts. But the older man was kind enough to humor him. Eren knew he didn’t have much of a chance with him, and that was rather disheartening, but as long as he was able to spend time with him it was bearable. He headed back to the barn, pausing to pet Sina the cow’s head gently when she ambled closer to the fence. The other cow, Rose, and the rest of the animals grazed further out in the pasture. He would call them back in for the night after checking on Levi and Maria.

The group of chickens scattered noisily as he approached the barn. He decided to head around back to the toolshed to put away the watering can before heading inside. There was a window back there anyway, positioned near the pile of hay on which the very pregnant Maria was bedridden, so Eren would be able to at least say hello to Levi. Rolling down the sleeves of his flannel against the chilly autumn breeze, he headed around the side of the barn. He was about to call out to Levi, but stopped himself when he heard the older man speaking softly to the cow.

“You’re gonna make a good mama, aren’t you?” Eren heard him murmur. “It should only be another week or two before your baby is born. I wonder what ridiculous name Eren is going to come up with.” An amused snort followed. Eren inched closer to the window to catch a glimpse inside without revealing his presence.

Levi looked so relaxed sitting there on the stool brushing the cow’s spotted fur. Maria lay in the thick bed of hay, tail swishing lazily and stomach swollen with new life. A gentle smile graced his lips as he spoke again.

“He’s probably even more thrilled about the new baby than you are. I know you were the first addition to his little farm family, but he talks about it like it’s _his_ kid about to be born. Although I guess I shouldn’t be talking, since I’m the one sitting here having a conversation with a _cow._ ”

Maria let out a soft moo in reply.

Levi chuckled quietly. “That _brat_ ,” he murmured. The brush went still in his hand, and he closed his eyes for a moment. Eren frowned, seconds away from defending himself from the comment, but it seemed Levi hadn’t finished. He opened his eyes and resumed brushing Maria. “Getting this excited over a _baby cow_. It’s actually rather cute.” The man shook his head. “ _He’s_ cute. With his stupidly adorable face, and those bright ass eyes—what color would you even call them? They’re like, turquoise, like a tropical ocean or some shit, _beautiful_ —and that damn _smile_ that lights up his whole face…” There were no bite to his tone despite the profanity, and instead he sounded rather affectionate.

Eren felt his face growing warm.

“And, dear Harvest Goddess, he’s got a body like a _god_ , all tan and muscles.” Levi ran a free hand through his undercut, gazing off thoughtfully as he continued moving the brush down the cow’s side.

The boy in question silently covered his mouth to fight back his laughter. So Levi _had_ been checking him out all those times. Eren had thought it was just his imagination.

“He has a temper and a penchant for fights and needs to stop getting into arguments with the horse-face at the salon. But he’s also incredibly sweet and cares about his friends and his animals and his farm and the village. He’s hardworking as hell and works his ass off to make his farm prosper and Shiganshina Village a nice place to live. He’s already brought back so many people who left when this place was a dump, and so many new people too.” He set the brush down on the wooden floor beside the stool and reached a hand out to pet Maria’s head. “He’ll be so good to your baby, you know. He’ll take good care of it, like he’s already been taking such good care of you and the other animals here.”

Eren was afraid to even breathe, lest he give himself away. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Warmth bubbled in his chest.

“I haven’t told him, but I treasure every gift he gives me, even the ones he apologizes for because he thinks I’ll find them useless. Talking to him really brightens my day, even if it’s just about something as lame as the weather. I always look forward to seeing him. I catch myself thinking about him all the time. Every damn thing somehow manages to remind me of him.” Levi’s silvery eyes softened. “And I think I’m in love with Eren, and I can’t believe I’m confessing this to a fucking cow.”

Eren couldn’t help the wide smile forming on his lips and the heat blossoming in his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Third part of the Harvest Moon AU!! Tomorrow will probably be the last one (hint: think blue feathers :^)), and the rest of the week will be a different AU.
> 
> Is this as OOC as I think it is? Probably. I also still have no idea how real farms work.


End file.
